


Nagareboshi

by Gibryl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, M/M, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/pseuds/Gibryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque pedirle un deseo a una estrella era igual de estúpido que esperar que un ratón se llevara los dientes de leche o que un señor gordo trajera regalos de navidad porque sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagareboshi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Haruichi Furutade sensei.
> 
> Aclaraciones: La historia esta situada cuando Yamaguchi y Tsukki estan es la escuela primaria, unos ocho o nueve años. Enjoy :)

El cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas se alzaba ante los dos niños que yacían tendidos en el suelo. Unos días antes Tadashi se enteró que precisamente esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas, algo que nunca había visto y no se quería perder, ni tampoco la oportunidad de poder pedir algún deseo. Tan pesado se puso con querer verla que, después de soportar muchas insistencias y algunos pucheros, Kei no tuvo más opción que invitarle a su casa, esperarían en el jardín hasta que vieran algunas estrellas fugaces y luego irían a dormir, por suerte se encontraban en vacaciones de verano.

Después de estar esperando un buen rato mirando el mismo cielo, puede que una hora o algo más, Kei empezaba a cambiar su estado de animo. Primero pasó de estar contagiado del entusiasmo de Tadashi a aburrido, después molesto, y ahora crecía dentro de él un enfado que no tardaría en hacerle estallar y abandonar el lugar.

Giró la cabeza para comunicarle a Tadashi que la paciencia que tenía guardada para esas estrellas ya se había agotado, pero no pudo decirle nada, en lugar de eso mordió su labio inferior. La cara de su amigo reflejaba la misma ilusión que cuando salieron de la casa para tumbarse en el césped del jardín. Por mucho que pensara que era una tontería, que pedirle un deseo a una estrella era igual de estúpido que esperar que un ratón se llevara los dientes de leche o que un señor gordo trajera regalos de navidad porque sí, no pudo decirle que se quería ir, porque estaba seguro que Tadashi le respondería con una enorme sonrisa acompañado de un "claro, Tsukki" y no volvería a hablar del tema, tragándose sus deseos y dejándolos aparentemente olvidados. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire tratando de oxigenarse y relajarse mientras ponía su mirada nuevamente en el cielo.

Poco después Tadashi se incorporó de un respingo quedando sentado, algo molesto se rascó la cabeza y miró a Kei con de tristeza en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no salen? Tsukki, ¿Y si me he equivocado de día? Pero lo vi en un periódico, y los periódicos no mienten, ¿Verdad, Tsukki?

Kei se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, Tadashi suspiró y siguió esperando su estrella fugaz entre todos esos puntitos fijos.

Ya casi había perdido la esperanza cuando vio un destello de luz cruzando el cielo que iluminó su cara y dibujó una sonrisa. Una estrella fugaz. En ese mismo instante sintió como Kei saltaba sobre su espalda para llamar su atención, quedando arrodillado a su lado.

—¡Yamaguchi!

—Tsukki...¡La he visto!

Tadashi se puso de pie de un salto, comido por los nervios, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa temblorosa. Kei, que seguía en el suelo sonreía para su amigo, le parecía increíble que algo tan simple como eso pudiera darle tanta felicidad. Y entonces recordó algo importante que había olvidado con la emoción del momento y estaba seguro que Tadashi también: el deseo.

—¿A que no has pedido tu deseo?

—¡No! —se llevo las manos a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. No tardó en escuchar la risa de Kei ante su reacción y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Puedes pedirlo ahora.

—¡Deseo jugar voleibol siempre con Tsukki!

Lo dijo tan rápido y sin pensar que incluso se asustó de sus propias palabras. Avergonzado, bajo la mirada a sus manos que comenzaron a jugar con el borde de su camiseta, hasta que Kei llamó su atención con una pequeña carcajada. Al levantar la mirada le encontró intentado ocultar una sonrisa pícara con una de sus manos sin conseguirlo.

—Yamaguchi, sabes que si pides un deseo en voz alta no se cumple, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—No te preocupes, lo voy a solucionar. Deseo no jugar voleibol con Yamaguchi. Nunca. Jamás.

La cara de Tadashi cambió a una de absoluto terror al escuchar el deseo de su amigo. Se abalanzó sobre él apretando su camiseta entre las manos. Kei tuvo que hacer fuerza para no caer de espaldas con Tadashi sobre él.

—Si pides eso la estrella no sabrá que cumplir. Son deseos contradictorios, Tsukki. ¿Y si cumple el tuyo y no jugamos más juntos?

—Callate, Yamaguchi. En primer lugar es totalmente estúpido pedirle un deseo a una estrella, ¿crees que te puede oír? Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no va a bajar aquí y llevarnos de la mano a los entrenamientos ni nada de eso.

—No, tienes razón, supongo que sí es algo estúpido después de todo.

Tadashi soltó la camiseta y bajó la mirada. Por el tono de voz que usó a Kei le pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, si no llegaba a tanto por lo menos estaba seguro de que había hecho que el más pequeño se sintiera mal y culpable por hacerle enfadar con todo ese entusiaso. Soltó un gran suspiro. Kei no estaba enfadado.

—Pídemelo a mí. —Prácticamente sonó como si estuviera dando una orden. Tadashi levantó la cabeza para mirarle arqueando una ceja sin entender, demandando una explicación y con la misma expresión que tiene un cachorrito abandonado, cosa que Kei no pudo aguantar y acabó por apartar la mirada.— Si quieres jugar conmigo deberías pedírmelo a mí, no a una estrella.

Antes de que Tadashi pudiera contestar algo Akiteru salió al jardín a buscarles para ir a dormir. Después de cepillarse los dientes y de ponerse sus pijamas ya estaban listos. Ambos fueron a la habitación de Kei y se tumbaron sobre su cama, acurrucándose uno frente al otro. Los dos se miraban en la oscuridad sin decir nada. Los parpados de ambos empezaban a cerrarse solos, costando cada vez más mantenerlos abiertos, sus respiraciones relajadas terminaron de sincronizarse y poco a poco dejaron de sentir de sentir dedos, brazos y piernas vencidos por el sueño. Antes de caer completamente dormido Tadashi sacó fuerzas suficientes para separar sus labios.

—Tsukki, quiero estar contigo.

La voz adormilada salió de su garganta en forma de murmullo, sin estar realmente dormido ni despierto dudaba que en realidad de si su deseo en forma de palabras llegó a salir de él. Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos por unos segundos, separando sus pesados parpados, en los que vio a Kei asintiendo ligeramente, también afectado por el sueño, y mostrandole todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

Su voz le había llegado. También sonrió, justo un instante antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
